


D. Strider x Reader - The Wedding

by justmebeingstupid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmebeingstupid/pseuds/justmebeingstupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finnaly the day when, standing beside the altar, I - Dave Strider - can watch the love of my life walking toward me in the wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D. Strider x Reader - The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language - if you noticed mistakes, please let me know, so I can fix them.

I looked at myself in a full length mirror. Cool hair, ironic shades, unbreakable poker face: the one and only Dave Strider. I straightened the collar of my black dress shirt and tied a white tie. Then, I put on a black vest and a black jacket with a white symbol of scratched vinyl record on the left side. I looked at myself once again and a little smirk crept on my lips: [Name] was going to love it.

“You ready, lil man?” Dirk was standing in open doorway, dressed in a similar attire. He insisted on calling me _lil man_ despite the fact that I was taller than him now. Heh, irony.

“Yeah, Bro.”

We headed outside the apartment to our car. We had a normal conversation. As normal as two cool bros could have on the day of the wedding of one of them.

As a groom and his best man, we welcomed all guests. Our family, [Name]’s family and all of our friends. Everybody was happy and everyone was joking about how lucky the groom was to have [Name] as his bride.

And they were completely right.

Soon, it was the time; we gathered in front of the altar:  the priest, John, Jake, Dirk and myself. 

I saw [Name]’s mother: she was crying at the happiness of her beloved daughter. Her husband? Well, he was extremely jealous that his little girl loved a man other than himself, but he liked us. He knew that [Name] would be safe with her soon-to-be husband and brother in law.

Someone turned on a Mendelssohn’s March - a slightly improved version of it. Everyone went silent. The door was opened and girls started to walk inside. Rose and Jade, Roxy and Jane. They were pretty. _Beautiful_ , someone could say, but [Name]’s beauty was beyond the words.

Her [color] hair was shining in the light of the setting sun. Alluring eyes were shimmering with joy. Full lips curved in a marvelous smile. Her every light move was a move of a graceful dancer.

My heart started to beat faster when ours eyes met. 

I had been with her when she laughed. 

I had been the one to comfort her. 

She was my best friend. 

She was the one I loved with all my body, heart and soul. 

She was the light of my life.

I saw a boundless happiness on her lovely face, when she reached for the hand of the man she loved the most in the world - Dirk's hand.


End file.
